Sprawdź się jako poszukiwacz biletu!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 15. Wstęp Mitchel: Siema ludziska! Ostatnio w Totalnym Obozie uczestnicy, jak to powiedzieli, nie za bardzo się zmęczyli przechodząc przez tor przeszkód, szukając czaszki i skrzyń! Dlatego dzisiaj! Przygotowałem tak strasznie trudne wyzwanie, że umrą! Chcecie wiedzieć jakie?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' ---- Kamera pokazuje megafon. '''Mitchel: (z megafonu) Obozowicze! Spakujcie swoje rzeczy, walizki i bagaże i weźcie je ze sobą na plac główny za 5 minut! Rano, domki drużynowe Plik:Krokodyle1.png Cała trójka szybko się pakuje. Annie: (PZ) To może oznaczać tylko rozłączenie! Mitch mówił, że to nasza ostatnia przegrana! Jasmine: (PZ) Obym nie musiała dzielić pokoju z tą kretynką. Plik:Węże1.png Wszyscy się pakują. Kelly: Wreszcie nie muszę współpracować z wami, frajerzy! Cindy: I wzajemnie... (spakowała się i poszła) Kelly: Dobra, poszła... Co wy na to, żeby razem zagłosować na nią na następnej ceremonii? Max: Może być... Chacky: Dla ciebie wszystko, Kelliuszku! Ginger: Ale czemu na nią?... Kelly: Bo jest przebiegła! Max&Chacky&Ginger: Cindy przebiegła?! Kelly: Wy nic o niej nie wiecie... Ginger: Jest bardzo miła! Pomogła mi w szukaniu Stanleya! (przytul) Max: Nie wydaje mi się przebiegła... Prędzej Jasmine czy Annie... Kelly: A może Daniel?! Max: Nie! On... Przyda się. Chacky: Ja proponuję głosować na tego psychola. Max: A może na ciebie? Kelly: Nie! Boo... Będzie głosował z nami! A skąd wiesz, czy tamta drużyna nie chce się nas pozbyć?! Max: Tamci? Ci, co się ciągle kłócą?! Hahaha! Kelly: Dobra, przemyślimy... A na razie chodźcie na plac... (wyszła) Po chwili wyszła Max, a za nią Ginger i Chacky. Plac główny Wszyscy stali już z walizkami i bagażami przed Mitchelem. Mitchel: Na początek, chcę poinformować, choć pewnie się już domyślacie, oficjalnie rozłączam wasze drużyny! Wszyscy się cieszą. Mitchel: A druga informacja jest taka, że od dziś śpicie w namiotach! Wszyscy buczą. Mitchel: Dałem niektórym z was trochę willi, teraz czas na prawdziwe obozowanie! Kelly: Prawdziwe obozowanie, bla, bla. Co za porypany program, po co się zgłaszałam?! Mitchel: Bo masz szansę wygrania miliona zielonych! Kelly: Gdyby jeszcze prowadzący był normalny... (przewróciła oczami) Mitchel: Macie teraz chwilę czasu, żeby wybrać z kim będziecie w namiotach. Daję wam tutaj wolną rękę. Minuta, czas start! Chacky: Chcę z Kelly! Kelly: (przywaliła mu) Ale ja nie chcę? Cindy: (objęła Chacky'ego za szyję) A może chcesz ze mną? Chacky: No dobra... Kelly: (wkurzyła się) Ginger: O, ja i Stanley też chcemy z wami! Cindy: (puściła Chacky'ego) No oczywiście, że możecie! Mitchel, nasza czwórka to namiot jeden! Mitchel: Ginger, Chacky, Cindy i... Stanley, rozumiem? Ginger: Tak! Kelly: (PZ) Gdyby nie to, że była w tej lepszej drużynie, nie byłoby jej tu! Mówię oczywiście o tej wariatce Ginger. Mitchel: A pozostała piątka? Daniel: Ja chcę sam być w namiocie! Mitchel: Jeszcze cztery osoby, jak się dzielicie? Kelly: Ja z Max! Max: A ja z Kelly! Mitchel: Okej, to mamy zajęte trzy namioty. Jasmine: To ja chcę z Danielem albo sama. Reszty frajerów nie chcę widzieć na oczy. Mitchel: Przykro mi, został ostatni namiot. Musicie mieszkać razem! (rzucił Jasmine namiot) Jasmine: (łapie) CO?! Mitchel: Teraz macie chwilę czasu, żeby je rozłożyć! Jak to zrobicie, chodźcie na stołówkę! Pierwsze osoby mają lepsze żarcie! Cindy: A jak ktoś nie wie jak? Mitchel: Ma tak jakby problem! (poszedł) Ginger: (bierze jeden z namiotów) Stanley robi to doskonale, Cindy! Cindy: Ojejku, to wspaniale! (zaciesz) Daniel: (bierze namiot, podchodzi do pustego miejsca i rozbija) Kelly: (bierze namiot) Max, umiesz rozkładać? Max: Tylko z kimś, damy radę! Kelly: No pewnie! (piątka) Jasmine: Annie, ja to rozłożę. Jestem w tym doskonała! Annie: Nie wydaje mi się. (wyrwała jej namiot, przez co się podarł) Jasmine: No i co robisz, idiotko?! Annie: Co ja?! To ty trzymałaś go tak mocno! Jasmine i Annie warczą po sobie. Kamera pokazuje resztę namiotów, które są już rozłożone. Jasmine: Super. Dostaniemy najgorsze jedzenie, przez ciebie! Stołówka Na stołówkę wbiegają najpierw Ginger, Cindy i Chacky. Ginger: Stanley prosi o to lepsze jedzenie! Chef: (nakłada każdemu z nich po hamburgerze) Cindy: W sumie po tym, jak nic tu nie jadłam... Nie przytyję, co nie? (usiadła razem z Ginger i Chackym) Wchodzi Daniel. Chef: Tutaj nie dostaniesz już takich rarytasów! (nałożył mu klej) Daniel: Fajnie. (usiadł przy innym stole) Wbiegają Kelly i Max. Kelly: Dawaj najlepsze jedzenie! Chef nałożył im kleju. Kelly: Co tu ku''*BEEP*''a jest? Chef: Klej, mojej roboty. A CO?! MOŻE NIE ZJESZ?! Kelly: No raczej, że nie zjem, a czego oczekiwałeś? Chef: Żryj to! Kelly: Wal się. (rzuciła mu talerzem w twarz) Chef: GRRRR! Chef: (PZ) Wkurza mnie ta gówniara... Jak tylko będę prowadził jedno z wyzwań... Wyleci stąd z hukiem! Max: (wzięła jedzenie i usiadła obok Cindy) Hej. Cindy: Hej Max! (zjada hamburgera) Mmm, pychota! Max: Co tam? Cindy: W porządku, a u ciebie? Max: Też dobrze. Max: (PZ) Kelly mówiła, że jest przebiegła... Więc spróbuję się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Mitchel: (wchodzi na stołówkę) Smakowały pyszności Chefa? Nieważne. Wracajcie teraz na plac! (poszedł) Plac główny Jasmine i Annie stoją wściekłe przy rozerwanym namiocie. Są poszarpane i mają potargane włosy. Mitchel: Łoho, chyba ominąłem wojnę lasek! Annie: Zamknij się! Jasmine i Annie podeszły do reszty. Mitchel: Dzisiaj będziecie się tłukli na ringu! Annie: Że co?! Jasmine: OMG, jaka ty jesteś głupia... Jasmine: (PZ) Chętnie pozbyłabym się tej Annie, ale mam inną osobę na celowniku... Mitchel: (rzucił każdemu po mapie) Waszym zadaniem jest bieg na orientację! Na mapach macie zaznaczoną trasę, którę macie przebyć, żeby znaleźć bilet nietykalności. Nie ma pytań, więc pa! (poszedł) Kelly: (PZ) Co za żałosne zadanie... Cindy: (złapała Chacky'ego za ramię i wzięła na stronę) Słuchaj, musisz powiedzieć Kelly, że Max powiedziała, że jest głupia, brzydka, a w grze jest tak daleko tylko dzięki niej! Chacky: A powiedziała tak? Cindy: No oczywiście. Przecież bym cię nie okłamała! Chacky: Okej! (podszedł do Kelly) Mogę iść z tobą? Proszę, proszę! Max: Spoko, ja pójdę z Danielem! Kelly: Niech ci będzie, ten jeden raz! (patrzy na mapy) Mamy trochę inne trasy, ale możemy pójść moją. Chacky: Okej! Max: (patrzy na mapy swoją i Daniela) O, fajnie, mamy te samy trasy! Daniel: Super. Max: Dobra, Dan, wiem, że wolisz te swoje Jasmine czy Annie. Idę z tobą tylko dlatego, żeby Chacky miał szanse-... Daniel: (całuje ją) Jasmine: (wkurzyła się) Cindy: (PZ) Czas zniszczyć tę parkę! Jasmine: (patrzy na swoją mapę, a potem na Max i Daniela, którzy cały czas się całują) Może już wystarczy?! Daniel i Max przestają się całować i patrzą na Jasmine, po chwili odwracają się i idą do lasu. Jasmine: (poszła ich szpiegować) Annie: (spojrzała na mapę i poszła sama do lasu) Cindy: Hej, Ginger! Zostałyśmy tylko my! Pokaż mapę. Ginger: Ooo, jak fajnie! (pokazuje jej mapę) Cindy: Mamy te same mapy! (przytul z Ginger) Ginger: (PZ) Cindy to taka miła przyjaciółka! Cindy: (PZ) Warto teraz się zaprzyjaźnić z Ginger... Kiedy nie będzie mi potrzebna, po prostu ją wyrzucę! Ginger: To chodźmy! Cindy i Ginger poszły. Czyli ostatecznie utworzyły się takie drużyny: *''Chacky i Kelly'' *''Daniel, Max i Jasmine'' *''Annie'' *''Cindy i Ginger'' Las Kelly i Chacky Chacky: Kelly, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Kelly: Co znowu? Chacky: Dziś przy pakowaniu... Jak poszłaś, to Max powiedziała, żebyśmy na ciebie głosowali, że jesteś głupia, brzydka i że dalej zachodzi w grze tylko dzięki niej. Kelly: CO?! Chacky: Naprawdę... Nie chciałem, żebyś była okłamywana... Kelly: Dzięki! (uścisnęła go) Głosujemy dziś na nią? Chacky: Jak chcesz! Kelly: Dobra, szukamy biletu... Daniel, Max i Jasmine Daniel i Max idą za rękę, a Jasmine ich szpieguje. Nagle Daniel stanął. Daniel: Wiem, że tam czai się Jasmine. Już ja ją znam! Max: Daj spokój, szukamy biletu! Poszli. Annie Annie idzie patrząc na mapę. Annie: (PZ) Pomyślałam, że samemu będzie lepiej! Cindy i Ginger Ginger: Stanley mówi, że zbliżamy się do biletu. Ach, ten mój Stanley, jaki on mądry. Cindy: Jejku, chciałabym mieć takiego przyjaciela. Ginger: Ale Stanley cię lubi! Prawda, Stanleyku?..... Oj, mówi, że nie lubi... Cindy: Oo... Cindy: (PZ)... To takie smutne! Cindy: (patrzy na mapę) Jesteśmy już niedaleko! Może wygramy?! Cindy: (PZ) I będę miała drugą nietykalność! Tak samo jak Ginger. Kelly i Chacky Chacky: (zauważa bilet na drzewie) Patrz! To ten bilet! Kelly: (zerwała bilet z drzewa) Chacky: Wygraliśmy! (przytulił się do niej) Kelly: Ta, fajnie. Chodź do obozu! Annie: (zagradza im drogę) Nie tak prędko... Dawaj bilet! Kelly: (włożyła go do kieszeni) Pod jednym warunkiem... Zagłosujesz dziś na Max. Annie: Aaa, tam, zwisa mi to. Bylebym nie odpadła, dawaj bilet! Kelly: (wyciąga jakiś pusty papierek i jej podaje) Annie: (zabiera i ogląda) Taki zwykły bez niczego? Kelly: Też się dziwiłam... Annie: (wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła w drugą stronę) Chacky: To było świetne! Chodźmy! Pobiegli w stronę obozu. Daniel, Max i Jasmine Jasmine wyskakuje zza krzaków. Jasmine: Matko, robaki! Max i Daniel odwracają się i patrzą na Jasmine. Daniel: Żałosne... Jasmine: Znalazłam! Bilet! Daniel: Co z tego?! Jasmine: Nie chcecie? Max: A chcesz nam dać go tak po prostu? Jasmine: Nie, musicie ze sobą zerwać. Daniel: Chyba oszalałaś! Wypchaj się tym biletem! Max i Daniel poszli w stronę obozu, a Jasmine dalej szukać biletu. Cindy i Ginger Zauważyły, że biegnie Annie. Annie: Suńcie się! Cindy podstawiła jej haka. Cindy: Nic ci nie jest?! Annie: Mam bilet, odwalcie się! Cindy: Dawaj! (wyrwała jej z ręki papierek) Chodź, Ginger! (pobiegły do obozu) Po chwili Kelly i Chacky przebiegli po Annie. Annie: (wstaje cała podrapana i roztrzepana) Yhh... (poszła w stronę obozu kulejąc) Plac główny Mitchel stoi i czeka na uczestników. Przybiegli Max i Daniel. Mitchel: Macie bilet? Max: Niee, Jasmine ma... Przybiegają Cindy i Ginger. Cindy: Mamy bilet! (podaje bilet Mitchowi) Mitchel: Emm, to raczej nie bilet! Tylko jakiś papierek... Niestety, przegrywacie. Cindy: CO?! Przybiegają Kelly i Chacky z prawdziwym biletem. Kelly: Mamy! Mitchel: Brawo, Kelly i Chacky! Oboje zdobywacie dzisiaj nietykalność! Kelly&Chacky: Tak! (przytulili się, ale po chwili Kelly szybko odepchnęła Chacky'ego) Mitchel: Eee, a gdzie Jasmine i Annie?... Jasmine: (przybiega) Nie ma nigdzie tego cholernego biletu! Mitchel: Jest u Kelly i Chacky'ego, którzy wygrywają dzisiaj. Przychodzi kulejąca Annie. Jasmine: Ojej, to ciekawe kto dziś odpadnie? Annie, Daniel, Max, Kelly i Cindy patrzą na nią źli. Jasmine: Co, że niby ja? Dlaczego?! Max: Bo nas wkurzyłaś i okłamałaś! Jasmine: Stul dziób! Mitchel: Chacky i Kelly otrzymują jacuzzi i nietykalność, przygotujcie się do ceremonii! Chacky i Kelly Siedzą w jacuzzi. Kelly: Ale super! Chacky: Noo... Chcę wygrywać zawsze! Przed namiotami Ginger i Cindy siedzą. Cindy: Mam taki pomysł, mogłabyś powiedzieć Danielowi, żeby poszedł nad jezioro, bo Max na niego czeka? A ja bym poszła po Max, i... Ginger: Chwila, czy ty chcesz ich skłócić? Cindy: Ależ skądże! Chcę z nimi porozmawiać! Ginger: No dobra! Ginger poszła do namiotu Daniela, a Cindy położyła karteczkę koło namiotu Max (była w nim sama). Jezioro Przychodzi Daniel i czeka. Po chwili przychodzi też zasmucona Cindy. Daniel: Co ci? Cindy: O, hej Daniel... (położyła dłoń na jego klacie) Daniel: No co ci?! Cindy: To wszystko przez Max! Powiedziała, że jesteś głupi, że tak naprawdę cię nie kocha, jest z tobą dla strategii... Daniel: Co?! Kawałek dalej idzie Max, a także Jasmine ukrywa się za drzewem. Cindy: (kątem oka zauważyła Max) Przykro mi się zrobiło, jesteś taki fajny facet, a wykorzystywany... Daniel: Szmata z tej Max! Max to usłyszała i zamurowało ją. Cindy: Wiem o tym... (złapała go za głowę) Kocham cię, wiesz?! Daniel: Eee... Cindy: Zapomnij już o niej... Max i Jasmine cały czas przyglądały się sytuacji. Cindy: Nie jest ciebie warta, nie to co ja... (złapała go za głowę i pocałowała) Daniel: (złapał ją za plecy i zaczął się z nią całować) Max napłynęły łzy do oczu. Szybko uciekła. Pole namiotowe Max i Kelly Max zapłakana wbiega do namiotu, w którym Kelly pakowała jej (Max) rzeczy. Max: Co robisz? (spytała przez łzy) Kelly: Wyrzucam twoje rzeczy, zdrajczyni! Max: Co? Czemu? Zdrajczyni?! Kelly: Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi, bekso! Max: (PZ) O co tu w ogóle chodzi?! Cindy, Ginger i Chacky Cindy wchodzi do namiotu. Cindy: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Max rzuciła Daniela i obraża wszystkich wokół! Straszna z niej jędza. Głosujemy dziś na nią? Chacky: Pewnie! Obrażała Kelly... Ginger: Jasne, że tak! I Stanley też. Jasmine i Annie Jasmine wchodzi do Annie. Jasmine: Wiesz, w co pogrywa Cindy?! Annie: Zamknij się, nie mam ochoty cię słuchać. Jasmine: Jeśli chcesz przetrwać, musimy współpracować! Annie: Z tobą? Nigdy w życiu! Jasmine: Rób jak chcesz! Jasmine: (PZ) Cindy mnie wykończy! Wystarczy zobaczyć, ilu ma sojuszników! Wchodzi Max. Max: Hej, mogłybyście zagłosować na Daniela? Annie: Jasne. Jasmine: Nie?! Max: Proszę! Jasmine: (zastanowiła się) Masz rację, Cindy nas wykończy... Kogo będzie chciała wywalić teraz?... Max i Annie spojrzały na Jasmine zaniepokojone. Jasmine: Mnie? Ech... Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń Jasmine: Z bólem... Ale Daniel. Daniel: Głosuję na tę zdrajczynię Max! Annie: Pa, Danielku... Kelly: Zdrajczyni Max! ---- Mitchel: I oto pierwsza ceremonia po rozłączeniu drużyn! Jest was ósemka, zostanie siódemka, czyli tyle ile mam przeterminowanych kiełbasek. Pierwsza wędruje do nietykalnej z poprzedniego zadania Ginger. Ginger: I Stanleya! (łapie kiełbaskę) Mitchel: Taaak, i Stanleya. No i nietykalni z dzisiejszego wyzwania Chacky i Kelly! Łapią kiełbaski, a Chacky ją zjada. Kelly: Przeterminowana! Chacky: Co z tego? Kiełbaska to kiełbaska... Mitchel: Została piątka zawodników, a mam tylko cztery kiełbaski... Cindy i Annie bezpieczne! (rzuca, ale dziewczyny nie łapią) Mitchel: I zagrożona trójeczka... Max, Daniel oraz Jasmine... Trójkącik... Zostanie rozdzielony! Mam tylko dwie ostatnie kiełbaski, moi drodzy... Annie: Wywal Daniela! Max: Właśnie! Kelly:Ty siedź cicho, zdrajczyni! Max: O co ci chodzi?! Mitchel: Przedostatnią kiełbaskę otrzymuje osoba bez głosów... Jest to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Jasmine, 0 głosów! Jasmine: To czemu jestem zagrożona?! Mitchel: Bo byłaś typowana do eliminacji! Jasmine: Phi. Mitchel: Aaa, ostatnią kiełbaskę tego wieczoru, z trzema głosami otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Daniel! Max, otrzymałaś aż 5 głosów, przykro mi. Max: Fajnie. Nienawidzę ciebie, ciebie i ciebie! (wskazała na Daniela, Kelly i Cindy) Tacy z was przyjaciele, co?! (poszła do łódki) Mitchel: Żegnamy! (kliknął guzik na pilocie) Max: (odleciała) Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Cindy: (PZ) Taaak. Wywaliłam Max, bo teraz będzie mi łatwiej z Kelly, Jasmine i Annie. Dobrze, że jest tu tylu frajerów. Zakończenie Mitchel: Tak zakończyliśmy piętnasty odcinek. Złamanym sercem... Końcem przyjaźni... Ech, jakie to smutne. Ale przynosi oglądalność! Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!